This invention relates to an adjustable backrest usable by a person who assumes a reclining position resting his head and back against the backrest. The backrest preferably comprises a soft air-inflated cushion or padded cushion supported in an inclined position whereby a person can rest his head and back on the cushion while reading a newspaper, watching the television, or taking a nap. An aim of the invention is to provide a comfortable back support that has an adjustable inclination angle, to eliminate pain or discomfort, e.g. lumbago, back pain, head soreness, or neck pain.
In a preferred form of the invention, the backrest comprises: a soft cushion having a lower edge and an upper edge, and a fixed frame spanning essentially the entire rear surface of the cushion. The frame fits within upper and lower bags affixed to the cushion rear surface, whereby the frame acts, as a stiffener that prevents the cushion from flexing, bending or slipping. A movable support frame is hingedly connected to the fixed frame for swinging motion around the hinge axis, to adjust the slant angle of the cushion. A flexible cable means is trained between the fixed frame and an adjustable anchorage on the movable frame, whereby the cable means supports the frames against collapse while permitting a desired adjustment or setting of the inclination angle between the two frames.